


Dangerous Game

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inspired by Music, Ki Use, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: One-shot poll winner for VegebulMelodies Patreon folks.Bulma and Vegeta have some ki-infused fun for their first time together during the three-year gap. Pretty much just smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s our first one-shot poll winner! We’re specifically doing the version with Linda Eder and Robert Cuccioli. 
> 
> DBZ and the music involved do not belong to me

Those oynx eyes held her in place with a heat she couldn’t describe. They seemed to invade her core with unspoken words and impenetrable lust.   
  
His fingers brushed her shoulder gently, the pads cold to the touch. They trailed down her spine, sending shivers across her skin and to places currently covered only by the comforter. 

  
That demon. That evil monster.

That...devilishly sexy beast of a Saiyan who was staying in her home had come in tonight.

His shadow fanned over her bed like a creeping plague. The dangerous touches that felt too good to be true, to gentle and consuming to come from a being such as him, tickled across Bulma’s body. 

  
Those lips that were wet with heated kisses, sucked red and juicy from her eagerness, now laid waste down her neck. 

  
Moans couldn’t help but come.   
Her body went weak, trembling all over. 

  
He was claiming her, this cocky son-of-a-bitch was casting a spell over her with his tongue without uttering a word. 

And she was powerless to stop it. 

A vague part of her mind noticed her clothes seemed to be leaving her body without her help. Or his. But that tongue...that demanding, evil tongue was tracing circles underneath her heavy breasts and around her nipples. It was all too distracting to think of it further. 

It began noticeable, though, when Bulma found she couldn’t move. Her eyes flickered over her wrists in a panic; hot, white lines like ropes cooled themselves over her limbs. 

She looked up at him. 

Vegeta gave a self-rightious smirk. “Do you think destroying planets is all that I can do with my power, woman?” His voice rumbled over her.

  
A shiver trickled over Bulma’s suddenly chilly and exposed skin. This was temporary, though. The warmth of the ki wrapped around her arms and legs, soothing the chill.

  
He continued licking his way across her body, tasting every inch of her skin until Bulma was a shivering, aching mess. The ki tendrils seemed to emphasize his movements; she cried out as his tongue shocked her nipples and his fingers flicked thin trails of lightening over her clit. 

  
When Vegeta slowly pushed himself inside of her, his thick cock stretching her walls until it was almost painful, his energy eased the pain and left the bedsheets drenched in her slick.   
Bulma’s back arched, her mouth going wide.   
He groaned, placing his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes.

  
The heat buzzed around Bulma’s clit, her screams seeming to shake the walls.   
Intense growls rumbled from the back of Vegeta’s throat, his hips unrelenting as his drove his dick deeper...harder...faster into the woman. 

  
What brought her over the edge, what made everything just too much for Bulma to take anymore, was the sound of the Saiyan muttering heatedly between growls. It was a hush but audible enough for her to hear...

  
“Fuck...  
“...woman...  
“...take it just like that...  
“...ngh, you’re so tight...  
“...mmm...just cum over my cock...  
“Ngh...yeeeesss...”

  
Her nails dug into his shoulders.  
Those thick thighs he’d been ramming between tensed.  
She gasped as the heat intensified.

Her walls fluttered and clenched, hard, earning a surprised grunt from Vegeta as his own orgasm over took him. 

  
And, suddenly, Bulma was flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to my Twitter followers and Patreon Blues and Princes:
> 
> Moon, Rasilina, Mrs. Yuuwaku, and Cande Briefs 
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> For more mini-smuts and behind the scenes stuff, check out my twitter @MelodiesVegebul


End file.
